Zero Weeks Sober
by bangrainbow
Summary: Drown your sorrows with your addiction, and drink the night away until everything is spinning and you can’t remember your name... Uchiha Sasuke is indeed searching for something more than the life he’s found himself to be living.. Full Summary Inside.


[ Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I really wish I did :T

--[Summary: Drown your sorrows with your addiction, and drink the night away until everything is spinning and you can't remember your name. Inject yourself with the poisons that will take away your pain. Take the pills of your deliverance, and inhale the vapors of merciful bliss. Uchiha Sasuke is indeed searching for something more than the life he's found himself to be living.--

A little note from Panda-San: Alrighty. I want to address the fact that this fic will have drug use in it in later chapters, and probably a lot of drunkenness, to tone down the angst or tone it up (I'm sure some of you know, drunkenness can either be absolutely hilarious, or the most depressing thing in your life). Don't complain to me about it, or judge it based on those factors alone. Maybe try to be open minded, we're all writers though (and most of us have well developed, intellectual brains of some sort), so I don't think there will be a problem. Also, please review, your ideas all mean a lot to me, and would help a lot. Thank youuu, and I hope you like it! 3

- Panda

**Zero Weeks Sober**

Chapter 1: The Errand

His hand rested on the cold window as he stared out into the vast emptiness beyond it.

Empty—one word that described him well. Something was missing in his life. He knew it, searched for it, yeared for it with every screaming fiber of his being. Dark eyes closed and imagined what true happiness felt like. The night seemed to take over his body and contradict every emotion he was trying so hard to fabricate.

"_Damn it. Damn it all to hell." _He uttered under his breath. His eyes opened, and against the control of his will, his fist smashed into the glass in front of him. Blood dripped from his trembling hand, and he fell to his knees. He look at his hand, tained in his own blood, and touched his face—smearing it on himself. He lifted himself off the ground and made his way to bed, hoping that the sun would wake him to a bright day—a brighter future.

---

_The rain poured down over his pale face as he looked up at the dark sky. Something triggered in his mind and he began to run. Desperately, he searched for some one—some one who should be there, but wasn't. The forest seemed to pass him by in flashes, his frantic running draining out all the energy in him. His lungs began to feel heavy. But he kept running—searching. "Where are you?" He cried, "Why can't I find you?" His words echoed off of the passing trees, and his eyes frantically scanned the area for the object of his yearning. Then everything became dark, and he remained alone. "Why?"_

A raven haired boy awoke abruptly, a cold sweat dripping from every inch of his body. One word seemed to echo in his mind _"Why?" _He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand, the blurry red numbers read 6:00 a.m. He sighed and picked up the phone next to his clock. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, then messily dialed the numbers of his redemption. The groggy voice of a girl half asleep came from the other end of the line.

"Hello..?"

He knew what he wanted, and he was dead set on getting it. "Temari-san? It's Sasuke. I know its early, but do you happen to have.. Anything on you right now?"

"I have on pajamas, Sasuke-kun. I'm tired, couldn't this have waited?" Temari's groggy voice replied, irritated.

"Don't be a bitch because it's early. You know what I mean."

Don't fuckin mess with me right now. Fine. Come by later."

The line clicked and Sasuke felt a smile creep onto his normally emotionless face. Today would be a good day.

---

Sasuke walked down the busy streets of Konohagakure Village. Children played games, laughed with each other, and smiled. Adults shook hands, and shared inside jokes amongst themselves. The sight of happiness all around made him sick to his stomach. He wanted everyone around him to feel pain. His pain.

Finally he reached a large red building in the heard of the village. A large banner with the kanji for fire pained on it was draped over the side. He found the beginning of the long winding flight of stairs and began to trudge up them. Some twenty minutes later he found himself at the door of the 5th's office. He knocked.

"What is it?" A harsh voice attacked from the other side.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied bluntly. Why he even bothered saying his last name baffled him. It's not like there were any other Uchihas around.

"Enter." The voice replied.

Sasuke opened the door and made his way towards a large wooden desk, with a blonde woman sitting behind it. Her long blond hair was in loose pig-tails draped over her shoulders. Her green battle kimono look to small around her large bust, which would quickly catch the attention of any other shinobi, except Uchiha Sasuke, who could obviously care less about the opposite sex. Her brown eyes seemed to look confused at the sight of the boy.

"What brings you here Sasuke-kun?"

"I'd like permission to go to Sunagakure Village."

"That'd be the third time this week! I'm starting to wonder who has your allegiance, Konoha, or Suna? Why don't you tell me why you need to be there so badly, so often?"

Sasuke sighed, a believable lie about to escape his lips, "Hokae-sama.. the truth is.."

Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, intent on hearing the boy's answer.

"I'm dating a girl named Temari. She lives in Suna, and the only way for us to meet is if I go to see her." Him _dating_ Temari? What the hell was he thinking, saying that? If she found out, he'd be in for it.

The blond was taken aback, mouth gaping. She closed her mouth and opened it a few times, as if to say something. Finally she found the words she was looking for.

"Very well. But know that I'm only letting you leave because I have a soft spot for you. Be back before nightfall, or I'll send a team of Anbu to retrieve you." She spun around in her chair, back towards Sasuke, as a sign of dismissal, and he left the room.

"Finally." He murmured. He hated having to talk for so long. In any case, he wanted to get this errand out of the way quickly.

---

As Sasuke approached the gates to Konoha Village, he realized that something wasn't quite right with his day. Something that was usually there was.. missing somehow.

As if on cue, a blond boy clad in an anbu uniform, leaning nonchalantly against a nearby tree made his presence known, "Oi, Sasuke bastard, where the hell are you going?" The seemingly harsh words were masked by a playful tone. The bond flashed a set of white teeth, his eyes scrunched together as if it was too bright outside. It was a beautiful smile, one to be jealous of.

"None of your business, dobe. My life doesn't concern you. Get lost." Annoyed by the happiness that seemed to radiate off the blond, Sasuke continued to walk through the gates. While doing so he didn't hesitate to notice the blond's bare, toned arms, and slim figure. The cerulean hue of his eyes seemed to reflect the color of the sky perfectly. They were like a window, revealing everything about him. He could tell that Naruto wasn't as happy as he usually let on, and decided that he was probably searching for something, or longing for something, just as he was.

Naruto followed him a few paces outside the gates, "Let me come with you."

"No way," was Sasuke's cold reply, and with that he ran into the forest at a speed he was sure would be un-seeable by the Kyuubi container. He regretted being so brief with Naruto. The blond was the closest thing to a friend he had, and he had always had an unexplainable craving to be near him. Sasuke put these frustrating feels to the back of his mind. He didn't have time to feel bad. He wanted to get to Suna and back as quickly as possible.

---

After about 2 hours of relentless running, the black haired boy reached the gates of Sunagakure Village. He entered, and began to trek through windy streets. This village always made Sasuke feel awkward. The streets weren't teeming with life like in Konoha. Sure, there were people out and about but they were different—silent, and to themselves. Sasuke shrugged, _bad time of year, I suppose._

He finally came to a small marketplace, and wandered. He walked around until he came to a small brown building where he turned the corner and found himself in dark alleyway. He scanned the walls, but after a few minutes became irritated. _"Sharingan"_ he whispered. The door then became clear to him, and he walked forward, opened it, and stepped inside.

The room was elaborately decorated in many shades of maroon and gold. A fireplace was lit in one corner of the room, and the flames flickered and danced tribally. A large fan with a charcoal-colored steel base, and tan folds was hung over the mantle. Opposite the fireplace were an array of plush cushions and a beautiful woman sleeping upon them. Her blonde hair spiked out from four pony-tails evenly situated on her head. She wore a long black silk kimono, and a blood red obi to hold it all together. She had a gentle expression on her face and her breathing occurred in even currents, as if she was dreaming something pleasant.

Sasuke approached cautiously, hoping the woman would wake up in a good mood. After about five steps, her eyes opened slowly, a smile drew across her face.

The woman yawned. "Ahh. Sasuke-kun. You've arrived."

"Yes."

"And to think, you could have done anything you wanted to me while I slept." she sighed.

"Your mellow today, Temari-San. That's a bit unusual for you."

"Shikamaru of Konoha sold me some new drugs, quit the experience. They make you feel all calm, and dazed, not to mention a handful of other things.

"I'll have to pay him a visit someday soon." Sasuke replied, interested in this new drug.

"But about what you have now.."

"Hnn." She looked at Sasuke up and down a few times, slowly, taking in every inch of his body, then nodded her head. She stood up and walked over to the wall behind her, were she pulled out one of the tan bricks, and reached her hand in.

She pulled out a small bag, and walked over to Sasuke, who held his hand out in acceptance. She place the bag in his hand, and waited for his inspection.

Sasuke carefully opened the bag and let the contents loose into his hand. Ten white pills dropped out, and another smile crept onto his face. The waiting was over. His impatience had finally been fed.

"Alright, this'll do." Sasuke held out his money and Temari gladly accepted it. "Thanks again Temari-san." He made his way to the doorway, and quickly vanished as Temari uttered her reply.

"Anytime, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
